Raphaëlle Delange
An angel who definitely isn't as angelic as she seems, Raphaëlle (often referred to as Raffles) Delange is destined to be one of the guardian angels from The Pink by the Brothers Grimm. Character Personality Raphaëlle is, undoubtedly, a determined '''angel. She certainly won't back down from a challenge, and won't hesitate to say what she thinks. She greatly values '''honesty '''because "lying ''is ''bad. Probably not, uh, a sin per say, but definitely bad". Unfortunately, Raffles '''doesn't know how to word things delicately. '''Her honesty tends to be slightly '''brutal, if not outright offending. '''She does mean well, she does! But you know what they say, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions... OK, maybe not but, Raffles' good intentions definitely end up creating more mess. Poor kid. She's also '''headstrong. '''You can't stop her from doing what she wants. Fortunately though, Raffles usually knows the limits and breaks the rules as little as possible (mainly because, as an angel, it's physically painful for her to do things that are innately against the rules). However, when she feels something needs to be done for a good cause, '''she goes for it, at all costs. ("Breaking rules for good things isn't... bad?... Or is it? Ugh, that's so complicated!) Raffles is very, ''very ''confused about "good" and "bad". She finds human logic about that overly complicated and thus tends to, willingly or not, question the rules. '''Which is... weird to her. Still, she's very '''caring. '''Her friends, and even her non-friends, are very important to her. She defends people, even those she doesn't like or she doesn't know that well. Just... just because it seems the right thing to do. Raffles very much wants to do what seems right, but she's an angel, and subsequently has naturally '''very high standards about "what seems right". She still has a truckload of work to do to fully comprehend the human nature with its qualities, flaws and, well... sinful sides. Hence, she tends to be shocked at seemingly petty things, 'such as even small marks of disrespect to someone. However, if this disrespect is justified (the person isn't nice, for instance), she's willing to let it pass up. But she just won't accept gratuitous disrespect, insults or generally "bad" behaviour. I'd dare say that Raffles is '''one ''hell ''of a stubborn gir'l. She's extremely hard to convince, and '''tends to think she's the one in the right in all cases, while she most definitely isn't. But hey, when you're an angel... isn't there chances for you to believe you're "superior"?...Technically no because angels are supposed to be perfect and yadda yadda, but Raffles seems to be an exception. She has a very '''black-and-white '''view of the world. It's good, evil, and nothing in between. It's only since the beginning of her stay on Earth that she has started to understand that, oh well... life isn't black and white, it's ''grey. '' Appearance Raffles is pretty short, with petite features and a mane of chestnut locks. Her skin is pale with a peachy hue on her cheeks and hazel, almost golden eyes. Obviously, she has wings. White, fluffy wings~. Also she has a halo around her head~ Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pink How does Raffles come into it? .She's angel. A ''chosen ''angel. That's pretty cool. Excpet that she doesn't really like being on Earth sometimes (inconveniences like gravity are... very annoying.) Probably TBA. Relationships Family Mother : Marianne Delange TBA~ Sister : Gabrielle Delange She loves her nerd sis. TBA much? Friends Carnation Pinkblume After having been sent on Earth, Raffles (and technically Gabrielle too) has been tasked with being the next Prince's 'guardian angel'. Which means preventing Carnation from doing anything stupid. Given the fact that she's very much a hothead, our angel has a lot of work to do. Pet TBA Romance Nope!~ Enemies Raffles doesn't like to consider anyone her enemy, but... Ciel Daimon Raffles' an angel, Ciel's a demon. Nothing good could come from the two rooming together. Trivia *Raphaëlle's name is the feminine version of "Raphael', who's an archangel. Seemed fitting. *"Raffles" doesn't mean anything in context, it simply sounds like "Raphaëlle" when you say it fast. *"Delange" means "of the angel' in French. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Pink